Você ainda me ama?
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Dean não acredita num sonho que Sam teve. Ele não acredita mais em muita coisa. Sam sabe que algo ali é real, mesmo que pareça impossível. Muriel pensa que leva uma vida extremamente normal. Nada é realmente o que parece.


_Olá!_

_Só uma coisinha antes de começar: _

_Mudei meu pen name. Sim, o antigo (I'mTeamSam) não parecia correto e nem completo, entende? Então não se assuste se receber algum alerta vindo de alguém chamado **ForeingSoul**._

_Obrigada por ler e reviews são bem vindas! _

_Ps. Supernatural não me pertence. Se pertencesse certa personagem teria mandado o respeito próprio pro espaço e teria feito loucuras num episódio. :P_

_

* * *

_

O dia estava quente.

Dean, por um milagre, deixou sua jaqueta de couro e seu Impala no motel e se permitiu dar uma volta a pé, espairecer, pensar na vida. A cabeça ainda doía devido aos últimos acontecimentos e o peito já não sentia sobre si o peso do colar que Sam lhe dera.

Pensava muito em Ash e nas suas expressões quando este soube que Jo e Ellen estavam mortas. A amargura seguia Dean a cada vez que ele se deixava pensar nas duas e agora mais uma coisa o intrigava: Ash soube logo que ele e Sam estavam de passagem no Céu, graças aos anjos faladores, mas como ele não soube de das duas mulheres que foram tão importantes para os Winchester? Como eles ficaram calados sobre isso?

Um baque surdo:

- Ei!

Dean abaixou os olhos, pronto para abrir uma torneira de reclamações, quando se deparou com a imagem de uma garota morena, alta e que parecia estar um pouco acima do peso. Uma adolescente, talvez, com seus 18 anos. A garota ficou parada e calada, como uma estátua. Dean se abaixou, pegou os livros que a garota deixou cair e por alguns segundos, sustentou o olhar estático da garota, olhos de um verde profundo. Viu algo familiar ali, mas não soube dizer de onde era. Entregou os livros a garota que agradeceu com um murmúrio, abaixando a cabeça. Dean revirou os olhos e seguiu em frente. A garota acompanhou o andar do rapaz com o olhar e seguiu também na sua direção.

Em cinco minutos, Dean havia esquecido a trombada. A garota, Muriel, não. E não era só porque o rapaz era lindo, alto e bem diferente dos garotos que via ultimamente, dos garotos da escola. Havia algo mais.

Andou mais algumas quadras e parou para atravessar a rua em direção a sua casa, que ficava bem em frente ao único motel da cidade. O lugar tinha um letreiro hiper esquisito, que piscava num ritmo hipnótico. Baixou os olhos e um carro preto chamou a sua atenção. Andou automaticamente na direção dele. Era intrigante. Aproximou-se do carro, tocou a lataria. Era tão familiar! Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Muriel, inconscientemente. Nesse momento, a maçaneta da porta girou ruidosamente. A garota deixou o transe em que se encontrava e correu em direção ao outro lado da rua.

...

Dean voltou ao quarto do motel, mais ou menos uma hora depois de ter saído. Sam não estava. Aquele dia estava sendo mais complicado que os outros. Jo não saia da sua cabeça. Todos os dias ele tentava enterrar a imagem dela em algum lugar bem escuro do seu inconsciente. Era bem sucedido na maioria das vezes. Não naquele dia. Aproveitou a ausência de Sam e fez algo que há muito não fazia. No celular havia algumas fotos que Jo tirou de si mesma, na ocasião em que ela resolveu caçar e Dean e o irmão foram atrás dela. Um momento de descontração num período difícil. Passou as fotos uma a uma, sentindo saudade, dor e mais alguma coisa que não conseguiu nomear. Para completar, a lembrança daquele beijo na loja de ferramentas, tão significativo, resolveu se tornar constante, praticamente palpável. Pensou em como deixou a oportunidade de ter momentos de felicidade com ela passar tão facilmente. "

Mas, cara, ela era tão marrenta!"E ele não poderia pensar em bagunçar a vida dela, mais do que já era. No fim, será que valeu a pena ficar longe assim?

Jogou o celular sobre a cama ao lado. Deitou-se, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Pensou que já era tarde demais pra pensar nisso. Não a vira sequer por um segundo no Céu. A queria, mas não a merecia. E isso nunca iria mudar.

...

Um motor roncou.

- Que Inferno!

Muriel levantou de um pulo e correu pra janela do quarto pra ver que barulho era aquele que a estava acordando mais cedo que o seu despertador. Ainda tinha umas duas horas de sono. Viu então, do outro lado da rua, o carro que ficara admirando na tarde anterior, sair numa velocidade acima da média pro local onde estavam. Tentou ver quem dirigia, aproveitando as luzes dos postes e do letreiro engraçado, mas não distinguiu as figuras. Eram homens, com certeza. No mundo dela, garotas não dirigiam daquela forma e não tinham este tipo de carro. Passou mais alguns minutos na janela. Sem saber por que, a imagem do rapaz alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos curtos, com quem havia trombado no dia anterior, pipocou na sua cabeça, misturando-se ao barulho do motor do carro e um cheiro que não sabia de onde vinha e lembrava a couro. Era estranho como a sensação dessa combinação de sentidos era confortante, como se há muito tivesse deixado isso pra trás. Olhou para o relógio:

- Meia-Hora de sono perdida pensando num estranho. Beleza!

Foi à cozinha, tomou um copo d'água, riu de si mesma e voltou a dormir.

...

- Mais uma pista falsa Dean!

O sol já havia saído. Estava razoavelmente quente e Sam arremessou violentamente sua jaqueta em cima da cama do motel:

- Foi você quem quis segui-la maninho! Disse Dean, exibindo um sorriso sarcástico e sentando-se na cadeira perto da janela. - Já falei que não estão aqui. A situação não vai mudar.

-Dean escuta. Há muito tempo eu não tinha estes sonhos ok? E este foi um bem real! Eu não podia ignorar. E eu sei que você também está cheio dessa droga de apocalipse... Parece que esse sonho veio numa hora oportuna. Veio nos dar um descanso.

- Você chama isso de descanso? Levantamos antes de o sol sair pra seguir uma pista que não nos levou a nada. Fomos parar numa escola de ensino médio. Super. O que poderiam estar fazendo lá? Seu sonho "disse" que estariam lá?

- Dizer, não disse - Sam justificou-se- Mas que aquela fachada estava no meu sonho, estava. Não custava dar uma olhada no local.

- E o que achamos? Nada... Como sempre. Seria mais fácil desistir disso. Seguir em frente.

- Dean, como você está reclamão esses dias? Tá faltando sexo não tá? Que coisa! Desde quando a gente toma o caminho mais fácil? Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não achar uma explicação pra essa droga de sonho.

- Vou te deixar aqui Sam.

- Não, não vai.

- Ok. Boa noite Sam. - Dean levantou-se da cadeira e se jogou na cama. Sam riu e arremessou um travesseiro em Dean:

- Boa noite velha rabugenta!


End file.
